The Legend of Evil (Aku no Densetsu)
by Mikibelle
Summary: Once upon a time, in a kingdom called Hyrule, there was a tyrant princess, her servant who she is closest to, Catherine, her loyal steed, and all her luxurious furniture. Soon, heartbreak, and envy enter the story. The impact of the people's anger is tremendous and this ruler is needed to be stopped. War strikes in which the princess is held responsible. Story of Evil AU: ZeLink
1. Prologue

Hi, hi! This is me... again! I'm going to start this story while working on "Live Today, Die Tomorrow, Love Forever" (which I will abbreviate to LT,DT,LF). Anyways, I just came up with this and decided... VOCALOID (The "Aku no Monogatari" Series) and Zelda! I love it! So, this will be short, but I have others to make up for it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Neither The Legend of Zelda (which belongs to Nintendo) or Aku no Monogatari (which benongs to Akuno-P/mothy) belongs to me!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

An elderly woman sat down on her wooden chair settling down. That is, until the young princess of the castle came up. She started to pester her guardian. "Impa? What are you reading?"

"It's just a fairy tale, a book."

"Can you read it to me?"

"My dear, Zelda… I don't think you'll like it."

"Hey, now! How would you know?!"

"Just assuming…"

"I want the story now! Please?!"

"Now, now… Will you calm down?"

"No, Impa! I want to hear the story! Tell me! Tell meeeee!" Impa sighed at Zelda's pleading face. She moved a stray lock of blonde hair out of Zelda's face and smiled. "Okay, then…" Impa opened the book. The elder looked at the young princess. "And, so we start. Like every story." She began to read.

* * *

And... scene!

Anyways:

-The official Chapter One will be Twiright Prank (by Kagamine Rin and Len).

-It's all so confusing at first, but just read it!

-Read, Review, and Follow!

-No flaming.

-ZeLink is involved.

-Sorry about the suckish intro...

P.S., This sort of story is an AU so if the characters don't belong, I don't care. There's no specific time at all! Deal with it! Baii! ;)

~Mikibelle 2013


	2. Twiright Prank: You the Moon, Me the Sun

**Enter Chapter ONE officially:**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Twiright Prank**

You be the Moon, and Me the Sun

Many, many years ago, two ten-year-old children were walking down the shore of Lake Hylia. There was a boy, Link, and a girl, the Princess Zelda (the current one's ancestor). "Zelda… Can we go back? It's getting awfully dark." Link whined. Zelda guffawed.

"Go home?! You have saved the Earth many, many times. May I ask why you are so frightened of the dark?" She laughed again. "Now, hold onto me, and I'll have this situation under control!" Link sighed. He wanted to object, but how can he deny that beautiful face? He just replied half-heartedly, "Yes, Princess…" The two continued to walk until Link sensed something. Zelda was singing, but Link shushed her. "Shh… Zelda, be quiet… I… I sensed something."

"You sense?" Zelda whispered with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Shh…" And suddenly, as if on cue, a gang of Stalfos, the skeleton people, appeared. Link drew out his sword. He let out a battle cry, "Hyaah!" He sliced each one of their boney heads off. Their remains lay silently on the ground and dissolved into the soil. Assuming it was all over, Link put his sword away and turned to the frightened princess. "I think they're gone, milady." She nodded, still a little tense. Suddenly, the remains rose from the ground. "L-Link! Do something!" Link readied himself and drew his sword out again. He charged forward, but missed. He tried over and over, but he just couldn't hit them. "Link!" But he couldn't hear her. He was too wound up in hitting the headless skeletons. But then, Zelda let out a pained cry. She fell down, unable to stand both because of fear, and her ankle. "L-L-Link!" Link's head turned to the young girl who was crying. "Zelda!" He was finally able to get a glimpse of the Stalfos that was now off-guard, and down he and his brethren went. "Princess, are you alright?" The young boy in green moved some blonde hair out of his face and smiled comfortingly at his companion. "It's alright now, Princess…" He held out to her and wiped her tears away. "Come on. Let's take you home, okay?" Zelda shook her head. "N-No… I cannot."

"Why is that milady?"

"My… My ankle is miffed, Link…"

"Ah, I see… Let me see that." Link leaned down and studied the princess' ankle. "That not I problem I can't fix." He reassured her. Link shredded a piece of cloth from his green tunic and bandaged the girl's leg. "There! All better." Zelda stood up, but she was a little unstable and limp.

"I… I don't think I can walk… May you carry me?" Link blushed. He nodded and picked the princess up as if she was his wife-to-be. Link proceeded to walk with the young girl until he spotted a small box. He put the princess down gently and opened the small chest. And, it… spoke?! A smell spirit of a dark ominous man in armor and flaming hair popped out. "Hello… I am the ghost of the Demon king, Demise. I only have to ask you… May I have at least an ounce of your kindness… literally?"

"Wh-Wha?! No, Link! Don't! Please!" Zelda yelled out. Demise growled. "Here… May I?" Demise held his hand to Zelda's leg and healed it. "Stand." Zelda stood up, good as new. "Now, may I have some kindness from your hearts?"

"No!"

"Zelda! You shouldn't be so rude! He healed you anyways…"

"Yes! And as a punishment, you will not be with your friend for long! I'll give you four years, and that is all! You two will be separated as night is to day, as light is to dark! Your terrible fates will show… Now… leave my sights! Both of you…"

The two children ran away, back to Hyrule Castle as fast as they can. They wouldn't look back… no matter what.

"We will be separated. So: You be the night as I'm the day. The moon and the sun are we."

* * *

Teh offical Chapter One! Note:I know, I know! The original song says "night and day, but together, there is an orange sky..." I know! But I need to be original, y'know? ;) Well, bye! Disclaimer's in the Prologue Chapter so... look at that.

Baii!

~Mikibelle 2013


End file.
